Resignación
by Sango-Lily
Summary: Robin y Raven salen juntos... que piensa Star? Como se siente?


Disclaimer: ni Star, ni raven y para mi desgracia, tampoco Robin, Cyborg o BeastBoy me pertenecen TT Y hago esto sin fines de lucro...

------------------------ Resignación---------------------------

Lugar: La Torre Titán. Mas específicamente la habitación de la Tamaraniana. Hora: 18.30. Se oían los sollozos sofocados de alguien, obviamente de la persona dueña de la habitación.

Starfire se sentía explotar... que había hecho mal? que había hecho para que Él la dejara así?

_¿Amor? Es darlo todo... hasta el último suspiro..._

Aun recordaba su sonrisa al decir esas palabras...

:Flash back:

Él entro con ella, tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro y a su lado se podía ver, en su compañera, una mueca que se podría tomar como una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Titanes, tengo noticias.- Dijo El, intensificando la unión de sus manos.

-Viejo, dinos que sucede?- Preguntó el menor de ellos, mirando a ella como pidiéndole con la mirada que lo que suponía no era real... que el y ella no...

-Yo y la hermosa chica que tengo al lado estamos juntos.- Dijo mirando a Todos, parando solo un segundo para ver la reacción de la Tamaraniana, y luego desviar su mirada hacia SU novia.

-Bueno... Felicitaciones.- Dijo el Mayor, aun en shock.

BeastBoy miro a Raven, luego a Robin y por ultimo a Raven de vuelta. Por un segundo se quedó allí, como embelesado, luego cerró los ojos, con tristeza y resignación.

-Si, felicidades...- Al decir esto Raven sintió que la voz del chico se quebraba, pero al abrir sus ojos se pudo ver que esas esmeraldas estaban brillosas, solo eso, no lloraría.

Todos esperaron una última frase que nunca llegó. Miraron a Star, quien solo había quedado en shock. Al sentir las miradas sintió que volvía en si y con una voz muy apagada, casi como si fuera otra persona, dijo:

-Espero que sean muy felices.-

Luego simplemente corrió hacia su cuarto, para cerrar la puerta con un golpe.

:Fin de Flash back:

De ese hecho ya habían pasado un mes, exactamente, y claro, como toda pareja ambos habían decidido celebrar el aniversario. Hacia un mes que salían, hacia un mes que BeastBoy parecía no reír, Hacía un mes que Cyborg estaba distante... Hacía un mes que el corazón de Star se había roto.

Claro que ella era la que más disimulaba el daño: Ella no había dejado de lado su sonrisa, ni se había escondido en un lugar determinado de la Torre.

Luego de salir del cuarto, aquel día, había disimulado una descompostura, que obviamente nadie creyó pero tampoco dijeron nada. Al otro día había comenzado su rutina de aquel doloroso mes: Fingir felicidad cuando realmente se destrozaba por dentro y al final del día, llorar en su cuarto sacando todo lo podrido que había acumulado antes de la caída del sol.

_¿Eres feliz mientras él lo sea? Mentira... pero aprendes... no a ser feliz, claro, sino a soportarlo. Mientras rezas día a día porque te note... te ame... pero nunca sucede..._

_¿Duele? Mucho... es como si cada vez que le miras un pedacito de tu corazón se desprendiera y lo siguiera, mientras en tu interior gritas de dolor y sin embargo, te obligas a sonreírle por fuera..._

_¿Explotas? Si, al final lo haces... pero no frente a él, sino en tu casa... a solas... de noche... ahogando tus sollozos con la almohada..._

_¿Por qué? Porque quieres, necesitas estar sola... olvidar... soñar..._

Star se levantó de golpe al oír la puerta de la Torre T abrirse. Ellos habían vuelto. Se seco los ojos intentando sacar los rastros que las lagrimas habían dejado. Se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos muy hinchados, pero nadie lo notaria, últimamente nadie notaba nada respecto a sus sentimientos.

_¿Lagrimas?... ya no te quedan... y aunque quedasen ¿de qué serviría? Ellas, al igual que todo, no lograrían que él se enterara de tu existencia... no como tu quieres que se entere..._

_Qué haces entonces? Olvidas... o en mi caso lo intentas... misión imposible que te auto impones._

_¿Lo logras? A veces... pero es un martirio despertar... un martirio que crees es el más doloroso, hasta que le ves con otra... tu mejor amiga... sin que puedas evitar cuando pasa al frente tuyo suspirar por sus besos... ... un beso..._

Bajó a la sala y pudo ver una escena que se había repetido en ese mes... el escena más dolorosa... los dos, muy juntos, besándose, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Robin se separó de Raven y miró a Star, le sonrió con la mayor de su sonrisas. Con la mas feliz de todas.

_¿Te arrepientes? Siempre... pero los remordimientos se esfuman con su sola presencia... es entonces cuando recuerdas porqué lo haces, porqué sufres, porqué lloras, porqué deseas... porqué traicionas... y es también entonces, al ver esa sonrisa, que crees que todo vale la pena.._

Star lo observó por un segundo, con frialdad, para luego sonreírle con un poco de resignación, que nadie notó.

_¿Resignación? Al final... cuándo por fin te das cuenta de que nunca ha sido ni será tuyo, cuándo ves que todo lo pasado y lo sufrido es inútil... peor que eso, porque lo callaste tanto, que ni Dios lo supo_

_Sólo ves ya una salida... perdiste, asúmelo... ahora te toca volver a empezar..._

-----Notas de la autora----

Mi primer Fic en el cual Robin no queda con Star... TT Snif...snif... Que quede claro: Soy una fana autentica del Robin/Star, pero esta poesía me hizo acordar a esto... UU... espero que los amantes de la pareja R/S no me maten... porque yo amo a esta pareja.

Espero también un RR diciéndome que les pareció!


End file.
